Ryannah
by NotOld
Summary: Miley finally reveals to Jake she's Hannah Montana, but something happens afterwards that might cause the whole world to know! Plz R&R. It's going to be great.
1. Jiggity Jig

RYANNAH

Chapter 1: Jiggity Jig

Jake couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about that e-mail. That e-mail from Miley.

I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. Don't worry, it's not bad. It'll actually benefit us I think, I hope.

LuvYa,

Miley

That and the sound of jet engines weren't helping either.

That movie in Romania went under because of the debt they had gotten into trying to pay for the stunt doubles. When the director told him this, he was overjoyed, but he didn't let him know that.

"Want a drink, Mr. Ryan?"

Jake snapped back to reality to find a young flight attendant smiling at him.

"No thank you."

What is she going to tell me? He thought. _Ugh, when is this plane going to land?_

He thought. 

He pulls the blanket over himself, trying to get some sleep. He didn't want to drift off on Miley, not ever.

Even in first class the blankets are itchy. He thought.

The next thing he knew, he felt someone shaking him. When he was awake enough, he noticed it was the young flight attendant again.

Would she give it a rest? He thought. _I've already got a girl._

Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing!

Jake gathers his stuff, after putting his seatbelt on of course, including a lot of souvenirs. While he was in Romania, ha and his movie star friends would go on little road trips to see some sights. One day, they went to this bazaar just outside of the set. It was filled with food, furniture, and God knows what else. When he got back, his tutor asked him if he had gotten anything special. "Yeah, I think I have." Jake said, fingering a velvet box.

All of a sudden, Jake feels his stomach drop.

Man, have I been out of it lately or what? Jake thought, smiling.


	2. Suprise

Chapter 2: Surprise

Miley ran through the house screaming. She was so glad Jake was back. She grabbed the phone, frantically dialing Lilly's number

"Hello?" Lilly's tired voice said. She had just come back from a hectic spring break and was trying to get some sleep.

Miley screamed again, she couldn't help it.

Lilly was definitely awake now. "MILEY!" she screamed "EARS FALLING OFF IN HERE!"

"Sorry." Miley said. "Guess what? Jake is back!"

"WHAT? Oh my gosh, that is so cool, now you can tell him who you are!"

"I know! Now we can start going out as Ryannah!"

"Uh, isn't that like your celeb couple name or something?"

"Yeah, of course." She turns around to see her dad and Jackson staring at her like she was insane.

"Aren't you assuming that Jake going to want to do the same thing a little too much?"

"No." Miley said quickly. "Okay, maybe I am, but knowing Jake, he'd want to."

"Ok, whatever just let Jake onto it slowly."

While Lilly was saying this, Miley hears a knock on the door.

"IT'S JAKE! TALK TO YOU LATER LILLY!" She runs frantically toward the door, knocking over Jackson.

"Jackson don't worry." Robby said. "Knocking down brothers is just what a girl does when she's in love."

"Hey Miles!" Jake said. "Did you miss me?"

"You're seriously asking that question?" Miley said a sensual as she could. They laughed and kissed.

"Could you have spared us?" Jackson said.

"Come on Jackson." Robby said as they walked up the stairs.

"I have something for you." said Jake.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." said Miley. "Who am I kidding? What do you have for me?"

"Close your eyes." Jake said.

Miley did so. A moment later, she felt Jake put something around her neck. She loved it when he touched her.

"Open, says me!" said Jake.

Miley opened her eyes to see the most beautiful necklace.

"Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous Jake! Thank you!"

They sat there for a moment just staring at each other. When Jake first saw her, he thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He remembers Miley saying no to his asking if she wanted to go to the 70s dance with him because she thought he was a conceited zombie slayer pretty boy. He smiled. Then he remembers something else.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Jake finally asked.

"Close your eyes." Miley said.

"Miley..." Jake said teasingly.

"Just do it!" Miley said.

After he closed his eyes, she quickly puts her blonde wig on and takes off her jacket, revealing a very sparkly top.

"Open, says me."

Jake stares in bewilderment.

"Jake, I'm Hannah Montana."


	3. Hot Off The Press

Chapter 3: Hot of the Press

Jake just sat there, wide eyed. He couldn't believe it.

"Jake, are you ok?" Miley said, waving her hand in his face.

"I'm fine." Jake said. "This is unbelievable!" He sort of noticed that Miley and Hannah had similarities while Hannah guest starred on his show (even with all that makeup on her), but he overlooked it.

"Do you know what this could mean for us?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. What?" Jake said. He was getting a slight headache.

Miley looked at him like he was crazy. "We could start going out all the time now! I was thinking that--"

"Hold on." Jake interrupted. "All the time? Do you mean like when you're Hannah also?" 

"Uh yeah." Miley said.

"Miley, we can't do that unless you want to be hoarded by paparazzi everywhere you go, be nagged by fans for autographs at school, or even followed home by stalkers. I experience that everyday and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially you." Jake said. If this wasn't ranting, I don't know what is. "Think about it, if they saw me with you as Miley and then saw me that same night with Hannah Montana, some really smart person would figure it out."

"Oh." Miley said. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure." Jake said. "We'll figure this out, though, I know it."

Miley smiled. She was glad Jake was okay with this, somewhere in the back of her head, she thought that Jake would stop going out with her because she hadn't told him any sooner.

"So you've known I liked you since I told Hannah about you?" Jake said. "That has got irony written all over it."

"Yeah." said Miley.

All of a sudden Jake's cell went off.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello to you." some strange guy said. "If you don't want your gal's other identity revealed, you do as I say."

It was that reporter. That same reporter who caught Hannah with Jackson coming into their house after a concert and labeled them "Jacksannah". Oh yeah, the jerk was back, and obviously in a good mood. Jake knew he was serious, so he put it on speaker for Miley to hear.

"How did you get my number?" Jake said.

"That's not important." that reporter said. "Look Mr. Zombie Slayer, you need to give me that necklace you gave her and no one gets hurt."

"You're outside the house, aren't you?" Jake looked over at Miley, who was white as a sheet.

"That also isn't important." He was getting frustrated now. "At Miss Miley's next concert, you need to bring me that necklace, box and all. I'll be hanging around backstage, wearing a Braves baseball cap and carrying an orange bag. During the intermission, I'll ask for a personal interview of yourself and you'll then take me into the green room. Then you'll hand over the necklace, and I'll promise not to reveal her name."

By now, Miley had frantically written all of this down.

"Thank you very much sir." Jake said. "I wonder, though, why you want that necklace."

"It's an anniversary gift for my wife." That reporter said quickly. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, if you don't cooperate, I'll do more than reveal her name."

Miley almost fainted. She didn't want this, no one did.

That reporter hung up, and Jake plopped onto the sofa.

"Oh my God." He said. "Oh my God." This was just too much for one day.

"DADDY!" Miley yelled as loud as she could. When he finally got down stairs, Miley handed him the piece of paper she wrote down the call on.

"Daddy, a reporter knows I'm Hannah Montana, he just called and well, that's how it went down."

"Oh my God." Robby said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around." Miley said.

"What necklace is he talking about?" Robby said.

"The one I've got on." Miley said. "I guess that reporter was wondering around our house and saw him put it on me and fell in love with it too. Then he saw me reveal to Jake I'm Hannah, and thought of a brilliant plan to get it on the spur of the moment."

"I never thought it would come to this." Robby said.

"I know Daddy, but I still want to be Hannah even after this." Miley said. "It's my niche, I guess."

"We need a plan." Jake said. "A good plan."

_Bet you didn't see that coming._

_NotOld_


	4. Showtime

Chapter 4: Showtime

Sometimes I'm in a jam

I gotta make a plan

It might be crazy

I do it anyway...

Hannah is onstage. She has extra nerves tonight because of the threat, but she has to keep her cool, otherwise it'll ruin the plan. She hears the crowd scream, but this scream is different. It seemed to be filled with fright...

Earlier, Jake and Robby were carefully looking for that reporter. They have made many errors. Apparently, a lot of people backstage were big fans of John Smoltz. Just when they thought it was hopeless, Robby finds him. He wore what he said he'd wear. He saw Robby too and lowered his glasses and gave him a wink. Robby walks over to Jake and touches his right shoulder, that's the signal. Jake touches his sunglasses and walks towards that reporter.

"Ah, Jake Ryan!" that reporter said enthusiastically. "May I give you an interview?"

"I'd love to!" Jake said. His actor training hid his nervousness.

They walked into the Green Room. Coincidentally, it had green walls. It had buffet tables with lots of shrimp, caviar, and lobster. It also had a big screen TV showing the concert. Basically, it was what you would think a Green Room would be. Jake had that reporter sit with his back turned to the TV.

"You know the drill, hand it over." that reporter said.

"I don't have it." Jake said.

"WHAT?" that reporter said. "Where is it, Mr. Ryan?"

"I don't know." Jake smiled slyly.

That reporter pulls out a gun and points it at Jake. Jake's heart jumps to his throat, and he gulps very hard. He felt like running, but he knew he couldn't.

"This bullet is not for you, don't make me use it." Jake finally gets the information he needed.

"Fine, look at the TV." Jake said.

That reporter turns around, and he sees Hannah wearing the necklace. He gets very furious. He just wanted the dang necklace, why were they so uncooperative?

"You've really done it, Mr. Ryan!" He shouted. "Say goodbye to your gal." He runs out of the Green Room.

"Now! Now! Bring hin down fellas!" Jake yells as he puts a finger in his ear.

That reporter was running as fast as he could. The Green Room was the room farthest from the stage. All of a sudden he hears "FREEZE!" He panics and starts running faster. Holding on to that gun tight, he finally makes it to the wings. He stops and sees Hannah, and his heart leaps. He snaps back to find the police catching up to him. He runs on stage, and he hears the crowd screaming. He looks towards the crowd and falls down right on top of one of the dancers. The music halts, and the crowd is in a stunned silence. Hannah, however, rolls her eyes and walks over to the finally apprehended suspect.

"I think I should explain." she said to the crowd. "This guy threatened to kill me, for a stupid necklace!"

The crowd boos at the now ashamed man. Hannah grabs the necklace, pulls on it, and lets the turquoise beads fall to the ground.

"It's not this one, no, this one is a fake." Hannah continued. "The necklace you were after, Mr. Anderson, is currently under lock and key, in my house." She said smiling slyly at him.

"In case if any of ya'll don't believe me. Let's play the evidence. ROLL IT DENIS!"

The big screens changed from Hannah's face, to Mr. Anderson's saying "You know the drill, hand it over." The whole scene played out right in front of the crowd, right up until he ran out of the Green Room. Mr. Anderson's jaw was dropped the whole time. The crowd is silent, they are stunned. Robby and Jake walk on stage, smiling.

"Big props to Jake Ryan and my daddy slash manager to get this evidence. Without them, I may not be talking to ya'll right now. And also to the FBI and the Los Angeles Police for bringing down the man." Hannah says. The crowd applauds; they are so relieved to find their beloved singer safe and sound.

"You have anything to say for your self?" the police officer holding Mr. Anderson asked him.

"I only wanted an anniversary gift for my wife!" he said. The crowd, Hannah, Robby, Jake, the police officers, the FBI agents, and the dancers all yell "YEAH RIGHT!" The police officers escorted him to the police car just outside of the side-stage door.

Jake and Hannah high-five each other, Jake pulls her to him and kisses her in front of the crowd. The crowd cheers and whistles loudly.

"Did I forget to mention that that necklace was given to me by my BF, Jake Ryan?" Hannah said, smiling. They kissed again and the whole stadium, her father, the dancers, everything seemed to disappear around them.


	5. Here And Now

Chapter 5: Here And Now

The Anderson story turned into the biggest media frenzy since Anna Nichole Smith's death. Hannah and Jake, or should I say Ryannah, have never been on so many talk shows in one week. They've been on _Ellen_, _LIVE With Regis and Kelly_, _Rachel Ray_, and _Good Morning America_. All of them seemed to have asked them the same question, "How long have you two been together?", and they have always answered the same, "Four months." On a couple of them, Robby and the officer who ran the operation would appear. Of course, Hannah would perform a song for them and the host would give away her CD to the audience. At least on _Ellen_ anyway. Today, they are going on _Oprah_.

"And now," said Oprah. "Let us give a big round of applause, performing _I've Got Nerve_, for Hannah Montana!"

We haven't met

And that's ok

Cuz' you'll be asking for me one day

Don't wanna weigh

In mind

The moment is mine believe me

Hannah loves to perform this song more than she ever had before. As she sings the chorus, she feels energized and sings with a little extra passion. She thinks that she relates to this song now then she did when she first recorded it. The crowd cheers her on, and she feels more uplifted. She was right, it was her niche.

Electrified

I'm on wire

Get it together and we're on fire

What I said

you've heard

Now I've got you spinning

As she performs the rest of the song, she goes in and out of the audience. She even goes over to Oprah and dances with her. She goes back to the stage and sings the last words:

I know what you're like

I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down and tell you please

Gonna get what I deserve...

I got

I got nerve!

As the song finishes, Hannah walks over to Jake, grabs his hand, and they walk over to the seats.

"Wow, Hannah! you've definitely got nerve!" Oprah said as they sat down. "While I was watching what happened at the concert, I noticed something. When the reporter fell on top of one of the dancers, the audience was like:" Oprah's screen showed a picture of the crowd with their jaws dropped. "But you were like:" The screen changes to show a picture of Hannah rolling her eyes. The audience laughs.

"Yeah, I was kind of annoyed at him for interrupting my show." Hannah said.

"Did you know about this his whole plan to get the crook?" Oprah asked.

"Yes I did, I helped put it together." Hannah said.

"Jake, how did you get that footage of the crook in the Green Room?" asked Oprah.

"Well," Jake said. "The FBI put planted a small camera in my sunglasses, I just touched the rim of them and the camera turns on."

"Would you care to demonstrate?" Oprah said.

"Sure." Jake said. Jake puts on the glasses, and touches the rim and looks at Oprah. The screen behind them changes to the camera on Jake's camera.

"Wow!" Oprah said looking at herself on the big screen. Jake then looks around the entire set slowly to let everyone be filmed by camera glasses. The audience thought that was awesome and started cheering.

"So," Oprah continued."Ryannah has been together for 4 months now, is that right?"

"Yes." Hannah said.

"Has it all been pleasant?"

"Well yeah," Jake said. "Even though I was in Romania for the majority of the time."

"That's an interesting way to start a relationship," Oprah said. "but you two seem to be going along great."

"Yes we are." Hannah said...

Celebrity life hasn't been the only thing that was going extremely well for them. No one at Miley's school seems to have made the connection like Jake thought. Jake and Miley are now just friends, but they're alright with that. Lilly, Jake, Miley, and Oliver seem to go everywhere together now, and it's been lot's of fun. Every once in a while Miley would say:

"So how's Hannah been?"

"What do you think?" Jake said.

"I think she's doing alright."

Everything at home is alright for Miley. That is until...

****

CRASH!

"JACKSON!!!!!!"


End file.
